The art generally has provided a number of techniques and devices to designate the source of wires for communication connectors, but none has been devised for the purpose that is secure, easy to install and update, while providing reliable, customized information.
Among the connector designation means available to the art are snap-in plastic tabs in a variety of colors and with an intaglio or relief symbol representing, generally, a type of service, such as telephone, computer, or video. Snap-in plastic tabs of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,254 to Siemon, et al. and have been made to be positioned above an individual connector or above the connector with a depending extension which covers the connector opening. Connectors of the RJ type are shown in the above Siemon, et al. patent, and the entire disclosure of that patent is hereby incorporated by reference. Plastic tags visually similar to those shown in that patent, have also been made to snap into slots located above connectors.
Because the known designation plastic tabs do not permit the presentation of information as to the specific use or source of a connector, it has been the practice of many installation technicians to apply a plastic adhesive label which is embossed with the information. It has also been the practice of many to simply put a strip of paper or cloth tape on the module and then write the designation information on the tape.
There is a need for a designation strip for a modular information management outlet, which can contain connector modules of the RJ-type, fiber optic and coaxial, and other conventional communication connections which is convenient to use and provides simple and secure, yet flexible, designation.